Talk:Pregnancy
List? What about adding a list of pregnant characters/aliens? --Cinder 02:43, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Off the top of my head.. Keiko, Lwaxana, Deanna, Kira, Wildman, Tucker, that weird space alien in TNG that attached itself to the hull, Spot, Janeway (with Paris when they were lizard things). Um, that's all I can think of right now. --Cinder 02:46, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Nurse Ogawa -Suck My Wake 03:29, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Oh, and Kasidy and B'Elanna of course. --Cinder 04:08, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I went ahead and added the list. It will need work! --Cinder 04:25, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :The officer on DS9 who was mentioned as preparing to reproduce by budding. He wasn't really pregnant, I guess. -- Suck My Wake 04:32, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::He was referred to as pregnant by O'Brien, so fair game IMO. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 15:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Maybe we should limit it to main characters. Thoughts? --Cinder 04:36, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :How about only characters with names? :--Suck My Wake 04:51, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I agree. That's what I meant in my head. I think, anyway. :) --Cinder 04:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Bajorans Regarding Bajoran pregnancy, the gestation period is only five months. This short period is due to an influx growth of blood vessels shared between the mother and child, and was the reason the O'Brien's second child could not be romoved from Kira. It would have been too tramatic to sever the blood vessels. I don't know which DS9 episode this was discussed in, so I didn't put it in the main article. Suck My Wake 03:42, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's . --Cinder 03:44, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I added it to the article. --Cinder 05:07, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::so it takes five months for a Bajoran woman to give birth to their child?.-- 23:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. — Morder 23:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Why does it take five monts to give birth.-- 23:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Because Nana Visitor was pregnant and they needed a reason to keep the baby in her and not transfer it back to Keiko. Read the post by Suck My Wake above or watch the episode for more information. — Morder 23:52, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Heading Change Cleanse, I don't understand your heading change. Gracie isn't a person. --Cinder 07:33, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, as I said in my edit summary, to keep in-universe POV, we can't call the list "of characters". I didn't notice Gracie was on the list. Oops. "List of pregnancies" perhaps? – Cleanse 08:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) That works, I'll make the change. --Cinder 08:04, 18 December 2007 (UTC) What's left? This article has come a ways in the last 6 or so hours. What else is needed to remove pna-incomplete? --Cinder 15:19, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Was just going to ask same question. I've scoured the scripts at st-minutiae.com and added all pregnancy refs I could find. I would like to add a photo or two showing pregnant characters, but overall I think we're good to remove the pna-incomplete. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 15:23, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, a few images would be good. I'll add one of Ekoria. I'll let you or someone else add another image or two. --Cinder 15:29, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hasn't more been said about Klingon pregnancy somewhere? -- Connor Cabal 16:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :If you can find some references, add them. I've been looking for a few hours. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 16:40, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually, there may be a reference in regarding Klingon gestation period. Anyone have a script or a way to verify? -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 16:49, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Here. -- Connor Cabal 16:52, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, will add. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 16:56, 18 December 2007 (UTC) More background Does anyone have any more background regarding when Gates McFadden and Roxann Dawson were pregnant? I read somewhere (DS9 Companion maybe) that they film the actresses different when they're pregnant (mostly above the stomach only), and it would be interesting to point that out, I think. Was McFadden pregnant during Dr. Crusher's off screen time? --Cinder 18:03, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Editing Hi, could you please make "less edits, more content"? right now, the history-page is flooded with minor adding in just a few minutes. -- Rom Ulan 16:28, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :What does it matter, really? As far as I can tell, that's not against the rules. I imagine it happens when 3 or 4 people get involved with an article at the same time and all within a short time frame. This article (and interest in it) grew really fast. --Cinder 17:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::I agree, this is a pretty silly request. Shouldn't an editable community encyclopedia be able to be edited in any fashion? Just so the history page is cleaner? If I have 3 minutes of free time and can add a sentence to an article, I will do just that. That is what the software is designed to allow. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 17:28, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::And I checked Memory Alpha:Editing guidelines - no mention of "less edits, more content". Sorry if you find it a pain to look through the history of an article, but that's the nature of the beast, IMO. In fact, Different editing styles are encouraged and Be bold in updating pages seems to contradict your request. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 17:34, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ahem, while there may not be a written policy, we do have an unofficial one regarding constant editing, even a template for it ( ), but this isn't primarily targeted at situations like this. Editing of this article is not filling up "Recent Changes", isn't happening in large consecutive amounts, and isn't happening with frequency that should hurt database load. That's why I haven't slapped on the template. I don't think we are in problem ground yet myself. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:42, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Even if it did match the "unofficial policy", there really isn't a way for users to know about it or any reason to be overly concerned with it because it is, well, unofficial. It sounds more like tradition for tradition's sake. :But, I can understand if it's doing a number on the database or perhaps flooding "Recent Changes", but at least "Recent Changes" will throw multiple edits on a single line to keep it from getting overwhelmed. :Still, I agree with Rhinecanthus, Rom Ulan's request was silly and out of place. --Cinder 17:50, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::As I understand, each edit creates a new (archival version of the) page, making that much more data to store, if only behind the scenes. Better to do all the research we plan to, put it together and preview it a few times to work the bugs out, and then post it. Of course, there's always room for "I only have 10 minutes, so let's see what I can add" edits. YMMV. -- Connor Cabal 05:59, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Not sure if gestatation period and pregnancy are the same; that font of accuracy Wikiapedia has 2 distinct articles, so should I undo redirect? If so, HOW?--Archer4real (talk) 10:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC)